


Trouble in the Air

by StegesaurusKay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander has no common sense, Canon Era, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Vampire!Washington, Washington is gonna hate himself in the morning, monster!Washington, or sense of self preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay
Summary: Alexander thought they were fleeing the enemy, but it turns out the true danger is much, much closer. There's something different about his General tonight. Something deadly.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Trouble in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there. I'm back, posting another FebuWhump prompt that got out of hand. Silly me, last night I was at 274 words and thought I was more than halfway done, and then my brain hits me with this vampire/monster Washington idea. This is a little bit more... intense, than what I usually write. Nothing steamy, because I know I have no talents there.
> 
> This work does contain non-con kissing and blood drinking.

"Listen to me," Washington takes Alexander by the wrist and pulls him so close their noses nearly touch. Warm breath almost tickles against his brow. It doesn’t sound normal, too quick and heavy for the short distance they’ve run. "You’ve only a few minutes. You need to-"

"Sir, _no."_

"This is _not_ a situation where you argue, Alexander," Washington almost snarls his name with the harshness of his tone. Hushed but utterly serious. Alexander is stilled by that voice. By the intensity in his dark eyes, vivid despite the fact that the sun set hours ago. He searches his General’s face; he’s had it memorized for ages, but something is different now. It takes Alexander a moment to find his own words again.

"I am _not_ leaving you!"

"That is no longer your decision." 

"Against the enemy two of us would fare better than you alone!"

The grip on his wrist abruptly tightens. Alexander clenches his teeth to hold back a yelp. Any tighter and it would be truly painful. He flexes his fingers once, focuses back on Washington. Those dark eyes are focused on him so intently. Alexander has never felt so watched by the General. Briefly he feels something akin to a lone deer hunted by a wolf. He tests Washington’s hold, pulling to free his hand, but there's no slack. 

"Oh, my boy. I am not concerned about the enemy."

"Sir?"

Some strange sound comes from Washington, an odd rumbling in his throat like a growl. Alexander thinks of the wolf again. A beat later he's let go- the General turns away, curling in on himself against a nearby tree. 

"Go. Get out of here."

There is something to Washington’s tone that tells Alexander he should obey, but he is stubborn. He stays put. “I said I won’t leave you alone.”

The General doesn’t answer. A pang of worry and… something else, trickles down Alexander’s spine. Washington seems vulnerable- something he never shows, even to him. Then comes a soft sound, a barely concealed groan.

“If you’re injured we need to get you to safety.”

Alexander takes a slow step forward, fighting back unfamiliar worry. Washington hasn’t moved since turning away from him. He reaches for his sleeve, surprised by the heat suddenly surrounding him. It’s not unpleasant, but Alexander cannot ever recall Washington giving off such warmth.

“Are you all right?”

He barely hears the General’s reply.

“Go. _Run.”_

“No.”

Washington moves. It’s _fast,_ too fast for Alexander to react. In the span of a heartbeat and a flash of some bright white he finds himself pinned against the tree trunk. Washington splays one hand across his chest, forcing him still, and the other takes the same wrist, twists and pulls it close to his face. Alexander stares up at the General, heart pounding in his throat. Even in the darkness he perceives an entirely different person staring down at him. This time, somehow he knows he’s not just _feeling_ like prey.

He _is._

Teeth, brilliant white and sharp catch Alexander’s attention first; they look like they should belong to a wolf. A brief glint of moonlight gives away the reddish tint to Washington’s eyes. No recognition lingers behind the unnatural shade. Alexander tests a short movement, shifting against the hand on his chest, and a feral growl comes in reply.

What is happening?

“I-it’s me,” Alexander tries to shift again, and he’s rewarded with a shove that sends the back of his skull connecting with the tree trunk. Black spots cloud his vision for a moment, but even when they fade those eerie eyes and too sharp teeth linger close.

Washington pulls his hand closer, that unrelenting grip on his wrist. Alexander feels his pulse thrum rapidly against the skin. The General brushes his thumb against it and he swears it beats even faster. He’s left reeling, dizzy.

What _is_ this?

Alexander does not know what he’s expecting next. This is perhaps a dream, one he’ll hopefully wake from soon. Surely his General has no real desire to cause him any harm.

“Can you hear me?”

Another low growl.

“Sir?”

Washington shifts his grip on Alexander’s wrist- not enough for him to free himself. His fingers shift lower, adjusting. And then something sharp sinks into his skin.

His startled shout mixes and dies with a gasp as realization strikes. Washington _bit him._ He’s biting into his wrist, drinking his blood. Alexander tries to squirm away, but he’s held in place, a vice of heat and strength forbidding any movement. He can only watch while this creature with his General’s face drains away life itself.

The initial sting quickly fades. Alexander is left with just the bizarre feeling of Washington’s lips, his tongue, moving against his wrist.

Rather than struggle or shout, Alexander finds himself staring in morbid fascination as the seconds pass. It’s surreal, He feels strange, weak, his knees threatening to give as Washington continues to feed from him. A few minutes more and he won’t be able to stand.

He blinks slowly once, twice, and then instinct tells him to move. Alexander tries to free his wrist, trembling under his own weight. 

“Stop… s-stop,” Alexander gasps, bracing himself against the trunk. He doesn’t know if the General, or whatever it is he’s become, can even hear him. Washington gives no reply, so Alexander tries to pull his wrist away again. 

Washington makes a sound, a snarl like an animal protecting a kill. 

Dizzy, quickly growing weaker, Alexander tries again to pull away. If he doesn’t get away now, he’ll be drained completely.

“Please, stop,” His voice has no energy to it. He can’t. Alexander twists his hand to try to break the hold.

Washington stops abruptly. His head jerks, those new and untamed red eyes fixating on Alexander. He stares, breathing harshly and so, so warm.

Alexander sees his own blood on the otherwise pristine white teeth.

And then Washington surges forward. He kisses him, forceful, brutal, driving his tongue past Alexander’s teeth. He jolts, more startled than when Washington bit him minutes ago. Realization strikes when Alexander tastes copper in his mouth- it’s his own blood. Washington is- his General is going to kill him. Will he even remember it?

Washington exhales into his mouth. Alexander feels so strange, dazed as the General’s mouth remains locked against his. It clouds his mind, pushes away thoughts until all he can focus on are the lips pressed firmly against his.

By the time his General pulls away, Alexander is breathless. Washington steadies him against the tree trunk again, and then leans forward, this time biting into his neck.

Alexander gasps, utterly off guard at the rush of pleasure accompanying the new bite. His eyes slip closed, hands curl into Washington’s coat. He allows himself to float on wave after wave.

Why was he ever afraid? Why did he fight this?

If his General wants his blood, he’ll gladly give all he has.

He’s lost in sensation, in sheer bliss as Washington takes what he wants. The world around him slowly grows dark. Alexander can stay here forever, just like this.

A soft moan slips past his lips.

Washington stops. The floating sensation stops.

Everything stops.

The world slides back into focus. Alexander feels his stomach flip, tastes his own blood in his mouth all over again, his knees give out.

And Washington catches him.

“No, no, no, no,” Washington says again and again against his ear. When he straightens himself Alexander catches a glimpse of his face. Those familiar dark eyes are back, but Alexander isn’t sure if he’s relieved, or if he wants to go back to that feeling of bliss. His head lolls against strong arms and-

Oh, he’s saying something.

“Hmm?”

“Run. Run, you need to go,” Washington urges. His voice is hoarse, frantic.

The fear in his General’s voice grounds him. Alexander stares up at him. He’s weak, but his heart pounds. Adrenaline could carry him away from here now, he’s sure.

“I cannot hold back for long,” Washington grasps his arm, this time holding him at bay rather than pulling him close. “Get out of here.”

“Sir-”

“I do not wish to kill you!”

Washington shoves him away. Alexander stumbles, almost falls. He just manages to catch himself against a nearby tree. A growl rises in the air. Alexander staggers a few more steps away.

“Alex _ander.”_

He catches the flash of red eyes as Washington turns on him again.

“ _Run_. Don’t look back.” 

Alexander obeys at last. He turns and flees, as fast as his feet will carry him deep into the woods.

But he can’t have put enough distance between them. He hears the snarling, whatever the General’s become hunting him. 

_Faster. Faster_.

He pushes himself, the air seeping from his lungs.

The monster is so close. Alexander feels the heat again. He almost sees the teeth.

Then he’s on the ground, unable to go any further. Alexander curls onto his side, gasping, struggling to catch his breath. Darkness surrounds him. Washington will find him in seconds. 

As his vision begins to fade away, Alexander thinks he sees a flash of something red.

The world faces away, and he knows no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> This fic may one day have a second part. I sort of have an idea.
> 
> I have other Hamilton fics on my tumblr, [here!](https://stegekay.tumblr.com/) Feel free to send asks or prompts my way. I love to hear from other Hamilton fans!


End file.
